


Coming Out On Top

by Measured



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Biting, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Play, F/M, Femdom, Hurt/Comfort, Light Bondage, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, Marking, Obedience, Teasing, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured/pseuds/Measured
Summary: Laurent convinces Noire to dominate him without using her talisman.
Relationships: Loran | Laurent/Noire
Kudos: 7





	Coming Out On Top

**Author's Note:**

> I forgot where I saved this prompt from. Some old Nagamas, I think? 
> 
> _Noire/Laurent: he decides to boost her self-esteem by coaxing her into topping while “herself” instead of going into berserk mode. Any kink is fine, from her just bossing him around (since he likes to do things for her so much) to heavy painplay, UP TO YOU._
> 
> A couple years post game. Laurent would probably be about 25 in here, Noire about 20 based on their canon ages.
> 
> Contains Ricken!Laurent, Gaius!Noire, though it barely comes up.
> 
> And, yeah, it's femdom but it's "oh no, I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" femdom because it's not Blood and Thunder Noire. It's gentle femdom. She's doing her best! She will definitely order him around between about thirty apologies!

Noire's hair was still wet from the bath, and clung to the back of her neck. When her hair got drenched, it always turned a darker shade of red, until it was almost brown. She kept fiddling with it as she closed the bathroom door. The rented cabin was more than enough room here, while Laurent studied whatever had caught his eye this time. 

(And it was more roomy than other places. Too many people around and they'd...complain about the certain noises. Noire's blood and thunder moments, among other loud noises.)

The room was dimly lit from only the candle on his desk. The cabin was sparsely decorated with some talismans that Noire always put up wherever they stayed, to keep out evil, and Laurent had made good use of the sole bookshelf.

Laurent's head was bowed as he glanced over the scroll. His hat had been hung on the wall, along with his cloak. Honestly, even just working, he was really handsome. Distracting, even.

From his neat, professional and meticulous olive green sage's robes, to the auburn hair that came all the way down his neck. (He always had it cut when it got too long. He couldn't stand the distraction, or the disorder.)

His dark brown eyes were focused upon his work, but when he looked at her, Noire was so often struck by the intensity of his gaze. Earlier in her life, back during the war, she had mistaken this for a critical eye, finding only fault. But in truth, Laurent caught the finer, more subtle details. He'd notice a limp in her step even before she did. He'd notice a slight change in her mood, and calculate just how long it'd been since she'd ate, slept or drank.

Which were all things she routinely forgot to do.

Noire cleared her throat. "Did...you have any more work left? You were doing some translation, right?"

Laurent had a quill in hand. He looked up from his writing and smiled at her.

"Yes, a translation from the history of the war between Duma and Mila. I recently found a treasure trove of fragments. The first was a bit of deeper history of ancient Valentia, before it was even unified and called Valentia and was instead warring factions. However, this particular bit was something different entirely. It seems to be an ecstatic poem towards Mila. It's quite...something to translate."

"Oh? How so?"

"It's quite...sensual. Likely from the sect of Mila devotees. Shall I read my progress so far?"

"Go ahead," Noire said.

Laurent cleared his throat and began to read aloud. "You are the sun in my world. Your back arches and I bow down. Your legs parted perfectly. To lie at your feet brings me such joy. I kneel, I taste the sweetest ambrosia of You. With each breath against you, I worship, I adore."

Noire's cheeks flushed. "Mila had relationships with some of her practitioners?"

"Perhaps. With a fragment like this, I cannot tell. There could be some context I'm missing. It could be metaphorical."

"Metaphorically going down on her?"

"Well, as a historian I have to always have to be careful with ancient fragments, especially of the religious sort as they may have a parable or fable or metaphysical aspect. Also, I have not completed the entirety of this scroll. I haven't been able to progress very much. The subject matter is rather...distracting."

"Ah..."

Laurent's hair had already dried. Of course, Laurent had already taken his bath, promptly at the precise time. Everything about him was perfectly planned and logical. 

_"Are you done?"_ It came out harsher than she meant. Even if it wasn't her other side. 

"Oh..." she stopped herself from apologizing as she saw Laurent put away his quill, and close the manuscript carefully, as to not damage it.

"I certainly am now. Apologies if I kept you waiting. Are you ready for bed?"

"Yes, I definitely am. Actually I've...been waiting a long time. All day to see you, in fact. You were...busy with the translation, and the inventory, and the planning of the week to come. I didn't want to interrupt you right then."

"You waited that long? You should've come to me. I would've gladly put them aside for you," Laurent said.

"I know...I know...I feel bad and too needy if I interrupt your work too much," Noire said.

"Uh, I misplaced my talisman..." She searched through her things. A sudden panic went through her (which was so familiar, because she was constantly falling into panics.) If she lost her talisman, would she lose that side of her? Would she be doomed to be a cowardly weakling--and would Laurent even want her?

She stepped away to search within her satchel. That was where it must've been put. She cleaned up after the long day, and then... 

She found feathers to be tied to arrows, all the equipment to keep her bow in shape, but no talisman. Horrible, terrified thoughts whirled through her mind. _What if, what if, what if..._ There were so many terrible things that could happen without her talisman to bring forth that side of her and protect her.

No, no, no! She _had to find it._ A feather broke in two as she dug more furiously, more desperately.

She might lose that side of her forever. She would have to face any battles alone, as her weakling cowardly self. And Laurent, he would miss that side too...

"Noire, it's on my desk. The talisman fell from your satchel when you returned home. While you were in the bath, I spent some time studying it when I was taking a break from translating. Don't worry, however. I did not open it or otherwise interfere with it."

"Oh, then...I'll take it back. So we...can continue."

Noire came to the desk, but he cleared his throat.

"Though I adore all sides of you, I'd like you to remain as yourself this time, if at all possible. I know you don't always have control of when that side comes out," he said.

"What? But, I wouldn't be strong enough to do it--the way you like. It'd probably be very disappointing and awkward, and not at all pleasurable for you."

"No time spent with you is ever a disappointment. And indeed, I believe great strength lies within you. And my assessments are rarely wrong," Laurent said.

"Of course, it's that side of me. That side is strong, but not me. I'm a weakling coward," Noire said.

"No, absolutely not. I've seen you on the battlefield," Laurent said.

"As I told you, that isn't me.I was always terrified on the battlefield. I barely kept it together back then. You started fighting by my side because I kept getting injured. And I was ever so grateful when I wasn't alone. You were always so calm, even in the middle of battle. Even if it meant you pitied me, I was still thankful you were there."

"That too is a kind of strength. To face danger and not run away. To keep fighting when everything within you screams to leave. That is true bravery."

"Um, maybe..."

His gaze was intense and unfaltering. "And I never pitied you. I was worried about you. Because, though I did not see then, I had already begun to fall completely in love with you. All of you, Noire. Remember that."

Noire looked to him shyly. "You really want...me? This side of me too? Even in bed like this? When I won't be...the way you like?"

"Always."

He stepped forward, and reached out to touch her. He traced his finger over her jawline.

"Do you want to stop?" Laurent said in a low voice. "If you are not in the mood..."

She cut him off. "What? No, I-I've been thinking about this all day. About the point when your work would stop and we could be together. My only issue is...What if I can't...What if I'm not good enough for you...?"

"You are already good enough for me. And you always will be."

"But, I'm not strong. I still feel like I'm going to fail and make you unhappy and it will be a waste of time."

"That isn't logically possible. I like all sides of you, ergo, whatever side shows itself will make me blissfully happy," Laurent said.

She blushed a little at that. "Still... I've no clue what should I do... I've never done this before. Usually it's that side of me, and it comes naturally. I don't have to think of it. I don't feel nervous or a failure when I'm...like that. I might need some help."

He lifted his brows. "You truly wish me to lecture you upon the facts of life and coitus? I had assumed you were already rather aware, given how much hands-on practice both of us had together."

"You're very good at giving lectures," she said.

"Well, I can tell you facts and figures, but we should at least begin to get unpacked. I purchased some new rope today. You did a number on the last ones I bought. It really is quite something to watch you fly in a wild rage and tear the binds asunder," Laurent said dreamily.

She chuckled awkwardly at that. 

"What about the, um, safety word? Is it the same as always? Or did you want a different one?"

"Yes. And you already know my limits quite well by now, so it should not be a problem. But, I promise if I feel uncomfortable, I will say it," Laurent siad.

"I'm always afraid I'll forget what word we were using, and am afraid I'll go too far. Because I don't always have the best control when I'm...like that."

"I'll remind you, should need arise. Though I have never yet had to use such a word, because I adore seeing such fury and power from you," he said.

He removed his new acquisitions from his satchel.

"Did you need that lecture?" Laurent said.

"That's okay," she said. "I-I'd rather you use your mouth for o-other things." 

She could barely keep herself from blushing. Even though they'd been married for over a year and had _plenty_ of sex, the mere mention of desire still made her blush.

"Your wish is as always, my deepest desire to fulfill."

He took her hand and kissed the back, while never losing eye contact. 

"I do want you," she said softly. "So much."

"I am always yours, in every way," he said.

"Mmm...Let me help," she said.

There were so many buckles to undo to take off his robes. Then there was still left his pants, and his high-laced boots. It took true self-control to keep her patience and undo each one.

"I swear half the day must be spent lacing up these," Noire muttered.

Her hands lingered at his belt a moment, until it fell to the floor.

He chuckled. "It's standard to all mage uniforms, though I must say I am rather fond of such tight bonds. I thought for many years I was just so fond of the uniform because of how hygienic and professional it was. I daresay there were other hidden reasons I hadn't even begun to fathom then. You were the one who clued me into it."

"By screaming at you," she said.

"Yes, your passionate outburst was incredible and remains seared on my mind forever."

She stepped away, only to peel off her own shirt and pants. 

"Now, if you will do the honors?"

He held out his hands to be bound. He was stripped down to nothing now, and awaiting her command, her control.

If it was her other side, there would be no thought. But this way, she was left with doubts and confusion on how to proceed. 

"Would that be behind your back or in front?"

"I believe in front would be more advantageous. Behind might cause issue in lying down." Laurent said.

"Oh, right," Noire said.

She tied the knot about his wrists. Not quite as neatly as he could. Laurent made tying knots into an art form. By comparison, hers were sloppy and often had to be cut because she'd done it wrong.

"That isn't too tight, is it?"

He tried tugging at it. "Hmm...It certainly should do. I definitely would not be able to break free of these binds--not that I would ever want to."

Noire climbed onto the bed. The air was actually a little chilly. At least she'd be under the dark and thick covers eventually.

(Or at least distracted from the chill by his heat.)

She wasn't being forceful enough. She wasn't, she wasn't...

"Noire, is something the matter?"

His face was filled with concern.

"No, it's fine," she said softly. "I don't want to stop. I just was trying to figure out what to do next."

"Tell me what you want me to do, Noire. I am as always, your most devoted and adoring servant. I live to obey your every command."

His eyes were such a deep brown, and so full of affection and trust for her. She couldn't let him down. She remembered the fragment of the poem and had an idea.

"Then... Kneel at my feet. A-adore me..."

She sat on the side of the bed and spread her legs wide. 

"With pleasure," Laurent said.

His breath was warm against her thighs. She bit back a cry at that first intense caress of his tongue against her clit. She grew slick with arousal and sheer pleasure with every touch. Her knees began to shudder as he took her in his mouth completely and sucked.

She closed her thighs, until they were exactly against his cheeks.

So many times after a long lunch, they'd gone to bed, with his head between her legs until his lips were numb. He'd gotten good-- _too_ good with his tongue. Enough that he could get her off quite a effectively. She gripped his hair tight as the pressure and heat of his tongue pushed her closer, closer. Maybe it was just too much tension from how long she'd been waiting today, or he had just gotten even better. Either way, she was on the brink faster than usual.

Her toes curled, her knees began to shudder.

"E-enough..."

He drew away slowly, and licked his lips. His gaze was intense, and filled with blatant desire. She caught her breath. The pleasure was incredible, even desperate. But she didn't give in. Not yet.

"Was it too much to handle? Do you need a moment? Or did I accidentally hurt you?"

"No, I...I wanted to come with you inside me. That's all," she said.

"I would gladly help you with that, however, you'll have to help me to the bed," he said.

Somewhat wobbly from how close she'd come to orgasm, Noire bent to help him up to the bed. With some shifting, he laid on his back. He was already quite hard, just from being between her legs.

(And from being bound, of course.)

She straddled his thighs. His arms were bent against his chest.

"Um, I'm not sure what to do next. Are you sure this is what you want? I could try and call that side of me still... I can't promise that I'll be able to do it, but I could try at least..."

She glanced down. Her hands rested at his abdomen. His chest was taut, and smooth, but not quite as muscular as many others from their time. She liked him like that, though. Slightly lanky, with thicker biceps from carrying around tomes than a well-toned body.

"What I want, is for you to tell me what you want."

"What I want... Is you."

"You have me. Go as slowly as you need," he said.

"Um, I'll try," she said.

Really, he looked good. Tied up there, in bed waiting for her. It was more the freezing indecision. There was so much she could do. And to be in control was nothing more than a dizzying amount of choices.

But, she could touch him.

She ground against him once, just enough to brush her slick labia against his hardness. An idea began to form in her mind, past all the doubts. Of exactly what to say. Maybe it was a message sent from her other side, or maybe this just was a part of her all along.

She steeled her voice with as much strength and command as she could manage without trying to get her talisman.

"You are mine. You don't move unless I tell you to. You don't come unless I tell you to. Understood?" There was a newfound sharpness to her voice.

His breath caught. "...Yes...."

Noire caught her breath. Her clit kept throbbing, at this rate she might come before they even started. She hadn't factored in how much it would affect her commanding him like this, or seeing him so deliciously bound. And so completely hers.

"Ah... Did I do a good job? Was that tough enough? Should I be more assertive?"

"A wonderful job," Laurent said.

"Ehe... The truth is, I've been thinking about this all day long," Noire said. 

She smiled shyly.

"Me too. Especially given the subject matter of these translations. It was quite difficult to keep focused," he said.

"And I've been thinking of this, especially..."

She bent down. His bound arms were between them. He took a deep intake of breath at the brush of her breasts against his body. Her nipples had grown hard and pink from arousal. He let out the slightest of moans at the sight of her.

His neck was always hidden away by that high, tight collar. Perfectly private. She sucked at his skin hard, until she left a single perfect dark mark. Then, she moved to kiss and suck another, and another to join all those other kiss mark bruises she'd left on him.

And it was a comfort to think that he would still have lingering memories of their time spent together when he was at work.

"I've been thinking how good you would look all tied up. And, ehe, the marks I'd leave....because you are mine."

"Completely," he said breathlessly.

She brushed her finger over the tender forming bruise. It was such a deep arousing thought that this mark would last long after he was taking back his accounting work, his translations. He'd walk throughout the entire city and no one would know except her.

She tentatively nibbled at his neck and drew back."Too hard?"

"Quite the contrary. Go harder."

"O-Okay."

She traced her tongue down to his collar bone, and bit down. When she pulled away, her teeth had left an crescent moon shaped indentation on his skin.

"T-That's not too much, is it? I can stop..."

"No. Please, more," he said breathlessly. "This is...so good..."

She felt a little shiver of glee as she bent down and bit again and tasted the salt of his skin. She left her mark, that would soon bruise up all around those teeth marks. He would remember every moment of the day as he worked when his robes brushed against these marks.

She glanced up at him, with concern. "I hope it wasn't too much. P-Please tell me if I start to go too far. I'll stop immediately."

"No...it was wonderful. Tomorrow, I'll feel that all day long. Every moment of translation I'll remember your body on top of mine."

She couldn't help but smile. He'd had the very same thought as her.

She took his bound wrists and guided his hands up above his head. She held him down. She slowly ground herself against his chest as she moved down, leaving a trail of slickness. Oh, she could tease. She could even make him beg.

"Are you ready? Remember, don't move unless I tell you to. Obey my, um, commands."

"Words cannot express how ready I am," Laurent said.

"You not explaining something? That'd be a first," she teased.

"For once, actions speak louder than words. Or bodily aspects, I should say," he said.

He certainly didn't need to explain that. He was fully hard now, and damn if she didn't want Laurent inside of her. But, she pushed herself to wait just a little more. Laurent was patient. He liked to wait.

(Maybe she was a little more impatient, but it always felt so good after a little teasing.)

"If you want to, then...um, you have to beg for it! N-Now that's assertive, right?"

"Please, I implore you," Laurent said.

She almost said yes, for she wanted him inside her so, so much. But she just caught herself.

"Ah, um, beg more."

"Please, Noire, I ache to feel you."

"Me too," she said softly.

Maybe if she was stronger, she could hold on for longer. But, maybe one day she could become that sort of person that Laurent believed she could. Even if she naturally defaulted to skepticism and gloom, Laurent's faith in her gave her a certain hope.

Maybe one day she'd be able to hold on for hours teasing him and ordering him around as herself, not as her other side.

She let go of his wrists reluctantly, so she could grip the base of him. He really was hard by now, and her excitement built even higher as she guided him inside her. Being filled so suddenly made her gasp out. She barely bit back a moan as she tightened her vagina around him. She didn't immediately move, but instead just took in the feeling of him inside her, as deep as he could be. 

She had felt so isolated for so much of her life that just to not be alone felt so powerful, so sublime. She took in a breath and started to move, still as tight about him as she could manage. She could feel every single vein, and the throb of his arousal.

While he attempted to obey her command, his body reacted to her. He would catch himself about to thrust and grind deeper. She gave him a sharp look.

 _"Remember,"_ she said through gritted teeth. She gave him a look so fierce, that she was on the edge. Not just of orgasm, but of that side of her coming out.

He caught his breath. "My apologies... I will gladly obey your every word."

She let out a breath. "Ah...then...Good boy. Oh, um, ehe... I hope you can hold on because I've been thinking about this all day and I have no intention of going slow. Okay? Wait, I should be more assertive. Um, you can't come yet. No matter how hard I ride you, you have to hold on until I'm ready. Then we can both come. O-Okay?"

"Ah...please do. I want this...I want you..."

"Good. I do...too."

She set the pace, and rode him hard, until she could feel in deep inside her, as deep as he could go. She had to remind herself that he liked that, and not to stop midway and ask if she'd hurt him again and again. He'd probably barely be able to answer her at this point. She too, would only able to gasp out a question. 

Her breath quickened. Her clit throbbed with pleasure. She really was on the brink. She just needed a little more friction, and everything would be perfect.

"Noire...Gnnnn..."

"You like that? Don't move. Remember who you belong to."

"You, always. For the entirety of my life."

She barely kept back her moans as she rode him hard. She leaned forward to hold him down. Her lips covered his in a desperate, breathless moment. The kiss was ragged, quick. She had to break apart of air. He was inside her just right, just deep enough to make her clench in exquisite pleasure.

He gasped out. "N-Noire...I won't last long like this. Y-You're too intense, and too beautiful."

"That's okay. Let's come together. I like it when we come close together. It feels, um, romantic. Please come lots, okay? I like the feel of you...filling me up. I'll let you come now."

"Here, grind against my hands."

"Ah... thank you."

She felt just the faint brush of roughness from his bindings. She always found his hands erotic, even when they weren't in bed together. (Or, on occasion. Other places.) His long and elegant fingers had always felt amazing inside her. And now, she ground against his bound hands over and over. He was deep inside her, against her, and it felt like she knew nothing but pleasure and euphoria. It was more than enough to help push her over the edge after all that earlier stimulation.

She was in that desperate wave on the brink of immeasurable pleasure, and mouthed, _gasped_ his name. How she loved that feeling of exquisite pleasure that came at the end. The way the rush and the clenching and the peak of pure joy that pushed out all the dark thoughts until all she could think of was him and how good it felt. She hadn't had much joy in her life, but tangled up in sheets, she always could find that heat, that perfect point of bliss with him.

She laid on top of him, and gasped for breath as her heart rate slowly began to return back to normal. Reverberations of pleasure still coursed through her. 

But worries descended just seconds after the last bits of pleasure ended.

"Ah....I wasn't too heavy on you, was I? I didn't hurt you?"

"No, and no. I love the feel of you on top of me. Feel free to stay there longer, if you wish. Though the rope seems to be getting int he way." he said.

She shifted enough so that she was straddling him again.

A snarl came over her face as she gripped the rope and ripped it in two. Even she couldn't keep that side contained forever. Though it'd only been a second.

Laurent bit his lip. "Damn, Noire. At this rate, I may set a record for the fastest one man can become erect again."

"Ehehe...Um, did I do a good job? I'm sorry if I didn't. I'll try harder next time. Literally, even."

Laurent smiled."You did a wonderful job, and I love you very much. And I would still love you if we had to stop because you weren't feeling comfortable, for the record."

"Good....Oh and, uh, do I need to apply any healing salve?"

"No, I want these bruises to remain so I can enjoy the sting and tenderness of them tomorrow when I'm working."

She reluctantly climbed off of him, and shifted under the covers. She let out a little moan. Warm come dripped down to her thighs. He shifted too, until he had his arms wrapped around her. And it felt so good to be there and comfy. All her fears and anxieties were gone for a few moments while she was wrapped in that warm post-coital bliss.

Laurent let out one last loud breath. "Mnnngn...that was truly remarkable, Noire. You were so powerful."

"Ehe...I'm glad you enjoyed it. But, um, I just...I apologized and faltered so many times. I wasn't very assertive."

"You were very cute as well," he said.

"But, you like strong women."

"I like you in all your facets," Laurent said. 

She nuzzled a little closer to him. "That and...."

"What's wrong?"

Noire smoothed her fingers over the sheets, and looked down.

"Er, I'm not...creepy, am I? Sometimes I think of things and feel bad. Do I...come off like that?"

"There's nothing creepy about you to me. Did I say something which made you think so?" Laurent said.

"No, but, um.... Honestly, to keep my minds off of worries, I started to plan out what would happen when you were done with work. Because if I imagine you like that, then I'm at least for a few moments, not focused on what feels like the world is ending."

"But we saved the world, Noire. That is no longer an issue," Laurent said. His voice was calming and soothing.

"Yes, but I always have this sense that--danger is just around the corner and I have a hard time letting go of that feeling. I always have nightmares and horrible thoughts that follow me. So I would think of things like tying you up, claiming you as my own. And for a few moments at least, I don't think about the bad things. But daydreaming about biting you until you're bruised...does that make me bad?"

"Trust me, Noire. I want all of those things," Laurent said.

"The truth is, when you first confessed to me I was taken aback. Well, I was surprised because you liked me back because I couldn't even fathom catching your eye. You were so strong and composed and I was a mess. And, um, your confession was very...unique."

"I was so excited by the discoveries you helped helped unearth within me, I was a bit blunt, I'm afraid," Laurent said.

"No, I like your bluntness. I just wasn't expecting for it to take a turn like that. Then again, I didn't expect you loved me, either. But, um, the truth is, I really am that kind of person. I just didn't realize it then, because we were so preoccupied with the war. It's just... I worry that I'll turn out like my mother at times," she said.

"If anything, the lesson most learned throughout my life is nothing is set in stone about the future. We averted the past that would come."

Her cheeks turned red as she spoke. "What I mean is... I think about tying you down, and biting your neck and making you mine, making you bed and riding you hard... it makes me so happy. But then I feel bad, because is this something I should be happy about?"

"But it makes me happy as well. Utterly blissfully happy. Within context, this makes us both happy. I still fail to see the problem."

He brushed against her cheek. "What are you worried about? That people would be ashamed of your desires? It isn't their business what happens within our bedroom. As long as we both enjoy ourselves, then buying rope every week is a wonderful expense to have."

"That I'd creep you out," she said. "That you'd look at me and think that I'm a freak. That one day I'll go too far and you won't look at me the same. You wouldn't forgive me."

"Nothing about you creeps me out, or disappoints me. I must say, I rather liked you pinning me down and marking me. I shall deeply enjoy feeling such tenderness against my collar tomorrow. What a glorious thing to be able to relieve the passion of tonight over and over until we can be alone again."

"Even if we have different wants, I am sure we can find a way to fix it. However, all your suggestions have been breathlessly wonderful so far. If things go too far, I will say the safe word as promised. I have never yet hit that point."

"You see... Mother was a very possessive and jealous woman. Sometimes I worry I may turn out like that, if I like marking you like this. Because it makes me so happy to see visceral proof that you are mine. Even more than the wedding ring you wear," she said.

"If you were to demand that I never speak to another woman out of a fit of jealous rage, we would have a certain problem, but here, I love such attentions. I adore your marks upon me, adore how both sides of you take me in a multitude of different ways, each more creative than the last. However, even given that, you would never have to worry. I love you completely. I could not even fathom straying from you. Not only would it be far beyond my moral code, but the fact is you are the most alluring woman within the entirety of the world. No one compares. If anything, I would be very interested to hear the depths of your fantasies. I would gladly help you explore them in any way I am able," Laurent said.

She smiled. "Thank you for always comforting me. I'm sorry I'm always like this. I can't even enjoy simple things without breaking down or questioning them."

"There is nothing to apologize, my love."

He leaned down to kiss her forehead.

"I am very eager to hear about--and fulfill--all of your fantasies. No matter how brutal they may be," Laurent said softly.

She curled up close to him, and noticed rings of redness about his arms where the bindings had been. "Do your wrists hurt? They're pretty red... I'm sorry my knots are so tight. I always get frustrated and pull them taut. Maybe too tight."

"It felt wonderful to be bound by you, and was even more incredible to see your intense strength and to be able to rip them in one try."

It was nice and warm snuggling underneath the covers together. Her fears had begun to dissipate. 

"Sorry if I ruined the afterglow with my silly fears. I could try and share those thoughts with you more, even if they're dark," she said.

"No, not at all. I'm glad we had this conversation so we can lean more about each other, and move forward. Hopefully it means you won't second guess yourself, and your wonderful desires to hold me down and mark me as yours."

"What do you have to do tomorrow? More work on the translations?" Noire said.

"Actually, shopping for the necessities is in order. Replenishing some stock of flour and other goods, more ink, and of course, more rope."

She already looked forward to tomorrow.

\---

**Author's Note:**

> Author's note: "Some people have kinky thoughts to cope" apparently.
> 
> I mean, mood.


End file.
